The research plan aims to develop new methods of organic synthesis and apply them in the synthesis of biologically-active natural products and analogs. Emphasis is on new transition-metal reagents and electro-chemical techniques. Specific target molecules include quinone-based antibiotics such as frenolicin and granaticin, based on a new reaction of carbene-chromium complexes. New general syntheses of substituted aromatic compounds are being worked out, with applications in the total synthesis of a variety of potential antibiotics. Basic new methods of carbon-carbon bond formation are planned, using nickel and iron-based catalysts, and using electrochemical redox techniques. This effort will make available more powerful and more selective tools for drug synthesis. The intermediates which are likely candidates for antibiotic activity will be submitted for screening.